The Butterfly Queen
by xXUsEdXx
Summary: Imagine a blast from your past, returning after years of no contact. Imagine the secret behind the marks. Imagine thinking you know enough and realizing it was all lies. [Raised the rating due to violence and language]
1. Chapter 1

_I fell in love with Fairy Tail. Tis true._

* * *

_Once, a small girl wandered about a town. She was never seen with anyone who could be considered her guardian—she was always alone, her long hair always hiding her face. No one knew where this small girl had come from, for she had just appeared as if from thin air. What was remarkable about this girl was not the fact that she wore tattered clothes, wore no shoes, nor seem to have any connection to anyone—it was the tattoo that can be seen upon her shoulder, trailing down her arm in a rune-like pattern, depicting butterflies._

_Then, one day, the girl encountered strangers upon her aimless wandering. She was curious about them, and they seem to be curious about her, for they had stopped and asked why she was alone. She never answered them, out of fear or something more mysterious than her origins. But inside, the girl was jealous. These strangers seemed like a family, mother and children. She had longed for something like that for a long time…_

"_What an interesting tattoo," the mother-like one had told her, her finger tracing the pattern upon the girl's arm. The girl moved her arm, not wanting to be in contact, but not wanting to leave. It was curiosity; it was always curiosity. Why else would she stay?_

_Days would go by. She bonded with the boys, in a way that felt as if she finally, finally had friends. Companions. She needed this. _

"_Why do you have those things on your arm anyway?" one of them asked._

_The girl traced her marking—her blessing, her curse. "Have you ever heard of the Butterfly Queen?"_

"_No. Are you going to tell me?"_

"_You'll have to play a game to get the answer. You win, then I'll tell you."_

"_What's the game?"_

_A buzzing sensation invaded the girl's limb. Thrill. "Chase the white rabbit."_

Jerking upward, a seventeen-year-old girl with a tumble of dark-blonde hair sat in her bed, sweat coating her skin. Why the hell was she remembering this now?

"Dammit," she whispered, wiping away the sweat from her forehead. "I could do without those memories."

With a sigh, she pushed herself off of her bed and walked into the bathroom. She gripped the sink, feeling the cold against her palms. It was familiar, but distant. She gazed at her reflection in the cabinet mirror, the blue eyes gazing back at her almost reproachfully. The marking on her arm glowed eerily, making them seem more pronounced even in the presence of no one.

There was a time when she had made companions. There was a time she was happy to explain about her mark, the story behind it. But then they were gone and she had asked herself if it was because of her.

Because she _wasn't _normal. _Not like I can find them and demand answers. _

She was already awake anyway. She may as well freshen up and do some errands.

The sky was beautiful. Clear and cloudless. She reached up, stretching, her shoulders popping. The street was crowded with people, whose faces—to her—were an anonymous blur, all because she doesn't know them yet. They don't have to know her right away just yet—after all, she was a brunette before she had arrived in Magnolia. She had to ingratiate herself, slow and careful.

And she also had a craving for sweets right now. With a small smile, she steered herself to the vendor that sold strawberries. She loved strawberries and she wanted to have some to snack on while she did her errands today. She promptly went to the stand and paid for a box of strawberries and gently put the box in her large, shoulder bag. She thanked the vendor before continuing on her way.

If she squinted, she could see the Fairy Tail guildhall from where she was. She had heard of the guild by reputation, so she was filled with curiosity of what really went on in the place. There was nothing wrong with detouring to sate her kittenish curiosity, was it?

She walked toward the guildhall, her steps quick, yet her posture was cautious. If the wizards in the place were as rowdy as their reputation stated, she didn't want to be lax in her guard. Then again, she was never really lax in her guard to begin with, but it wouldn't hurt to continue being that way. She was a young lady on her own; she had to protect herself. The hall was coming closer to view as she approached. _Damn, the place is huge…just how many wizards are bloody in there? _She thought.

She held her breath, feeling a buzzing sensation in her limbs. An almost energetic, restless buzz. She had this feeling before, _felt _it before.

Thrill. Like she was still being chased, yet the one who was supposed to chase her hadn't even done so in nine years.

_It can't be…_She stopped before the doors, wondering if she should go in after all. Debating with her inner turmoil. Before she could even come up with a final decision, the door had opened and she jumped back in surprise.

Four people, no five…Two boys, three girls, and a blue cat with wings. While her brain was questioning on the cat, the group had noticed her.

"Hi," one of the girls—a blonde—greeted, smiling. "Are you planning on going in?"

"It was debated." While she was glad that this girl—this strangely bubbly, curvaceous girl—was greeting her like she had come visiting for ages, she didn't like the familiarity in her tone.

"If you plan on wanting to join the guild," this came from the redhead girl, wearing armor, "you should go in and talk to the master."

She had a feeling this redhead female was the authoritarian of this group. "Noted," she responded before raking her eyes to everyone else. One of the boys had rose-colored hair, a scarf made of scales, it seems-Oh! The nickname came to her. This boy had to be the Salamander of Fairy Tail. He didn't look so harmless…

She cast her eyes to the other male. Black hair, dark eyes…She frowned. He looked familiar.

"Are we having a problem?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

The thrill reared its head once more, this time jolting her limbs as though she had been electrocuted. Her memory rolled into her mind's eye like a fog. They were children. He had asked about her mark. He was supposed to chase the rabbit for the answer. Then he had disappeared with the other two…

She remembered his name and before she could stop herself, it escaped her.

"Gray."

There was something in his eyes—a flash of recognition. Here, then gone.

"It can't be," he muttered, stepping forward to get a closer look at her.

Before he could get close, she turned tail and fled.

* * *

Gray could only stare in shock and confusion as the girl fled, her dark-blonde hair flying behind her before she completely disappeared from his view.

"Did you know her, Gray-san?" asked Wendy, looking up at him. Her question was on everyone's mind, he knew.

That was something Gray wondered himself. It was her face, definitely, but her hair color was different. And he couldn't see the mark that would definitely prove it was the same girl from his memories. "I think so," he answered finally. "From a long time ago."

"How long are we talking? I mean, she bailed at the sight of you," Natsu said. "What'd you do, scare her off with your stripping back then?"

"Idiot," Gray muttered in reply.

"We have a mission to do, so we can save the questions for another time," Erza said firmly. "Let's go."

As no one challenges the Queen of the Fairies, the group was on the move. Gray, however, found his mind alternating between the little brunette girl he met while training under Ur and the ash-blonde girl she seemed to grow into. But her name was finally coming back to him, after long years of separation.

_What's Zephyra doing in Magnolia?_


	2. Chapter 2

Zephyra slammed the door to her apartment shut, her back against the door as she tried to catch her breath. Her bag dropped to the floor with a loud _thunk_ as she slowly sank to the floor.

How can this be? How could he be here, part of a guild? The last time she's seen him, he was no taller than she was! Zephyra banged her fists against her forehead. "Stupid, stupid!" she moaned. "I could have done without this!"

_Shut up, _her mind snapped, _you had hoped to see him again. Admit it!_

If she was honest with herself, Zephyra would have admitted it—she hoped to see Gray again after the brief encounter in their past, to at least patch up the friendship they had.

Wait! He freaking left, not telling her anything! What's to repair after what was clearly an abandonment of friendship?!

Why was she acting like an emotional wreck!? _Oh, right, I turned tail and ran for my life. Smooth._

She had never been so torn between two moods in her life. Part of her wanted to be happy. Another part of her wanted to beat the hell out of him. Which made no sense in context, now that she thought about it. With a huff, Zephyra pushed herself to her feet, scooping up her bag in her arms. She should have planned this better.

Plan what, exactly? She didn't expect her long-distant friend to suddenly drop back into her life. Who exactly was she kidding here? He was just as shocked as she was—so they were in the same boat. But right now, in her mind, their roles in the game were suddenly switched. Now she was the one chasing the rabbit.

_That doesn't make this any better._ Zephyra sat at her kitchen table and promptly dropped her head against the granite top. Thus a blow to her traitorous little twit of an organ she called a heart. She exhaled a breath. She couldn't just leave this blunder of a reunion as it is. Now that Gray knew she was here, she could bet one million jewels that he would try and find her. If she remembered a trait she liked about him in their brief companionship, it was his determination.

It was either determination or stupidity, really, but either way she liked that about him.

Zephyra raised her head up and rubbed at the sore spot on her forehead as she raised her eyes to the ceiling. She exhaled again. She was horrible at masquerading as a human…

_Stop. _No one was supposed to know anything. It was the very secret that would result in her death if she revealed to just anybody. She would not risk the chance, not even to tell the truth about herself.

_And yet, he was so sure I'm human…_How ironic. Zephyra sighed for the umpteenth time. She got herself into this mess by being too relaxed in her guard. She may as well make the most of it until she could do the disappearing.

* * *

The mission didn't sound to difficult. Subdue a large rowdy gang. Not too bad. Something they've done before, in fact.

But Gray's head wasn't in the game.

It seemed like his world had sudden shifted between the moments before choosing the mission and running into a girl he knew from ten years ago outside of the guild. It was a horrible trick fate was playing.

There was no mistaking it, though. That was Zephyra, even if he couldn't prove it without seeing the mark on her right arm. Although if he had been alone as long as she had, he'd probably cover it too.

"Gray." Erza's voice broke through his thoughts, the tone sounding as though she had been trying to gain his attention multiple times.

"Yeah?" he responded, pushing his lingering thoughts to the back of his mind.

Erza exhaled a breath. "I realize you are still in a state of shock, but can you not think about it for now?" she asked him.

_Easy for you to say, Erza_. "Yeah," he answered dully. He knew he shouldn't lose focus like this. It wasn't like him. He couldn't let old ghosts come back and haunt him again—

-But he couldn't just leave it like this with Zephyra in Magnolia. Especially since she was ghost he forgot about over the years. _Hell, if she hits me, at least I know I had it coming._

* * *

Zephyra sat on her couch, idly flicking her wrist to and fro lazily. With a sigh, she gave a sharp flick and a kitten with black and white fur hopped next to her. Smiling softy, she stroked the fluffy creature and rubbed against her, purring, before curling for a nap. "I think I'll call you Cookie," she whispered to the napping kitten. "Keep me company, fur ball. I'm really going to need it."

She kept on stroking her new companion's fur while getting lost in old memories that held long-lost fondness in them. Unconsciously, she pulled up her sleeve, revealing bits of her unusual marking at a time before resting her index finger against it.

_He did that once. _How unusual that she'd remember that moment vividly. She was seven, and she recalled Gray's teacher tracing her mark. She had moved her arm away, not used to gentle contact from anyone who could overpower her. Zephyra's odd marking hadn't been noticed by the two young boys the woman had with her until she had spoken about it. At least, it seemed like they hadn't noticed. If she had known this would be the result of that prior contact, she would have ran from the three just like she ran today and many years before without a second thought.

_Can I get any more depressing? _Zephyra smacked herself in the face. _I'm bloody freaking different now! _

She couldn't just sit here and reminisce about old times. It was weak. She was not weak. Not anymore. She can handle whatever life throws at her. Even if life threw the worst curveball ever. In this case, she's going to have to make the first move to throw the ball right back.

* * *

Gang, subdued. Reward money claimed.

Just another day's work.

Natsu stretched, popping his joints. "That job was too easy," he said, though no one heard any disappointment by the Salamander's grin.

"You almost destroyed the town in the process," said Lucy, sighing at the energetic fire dragon slayer. She had long grown used to Natsu's antics, but still he never failed to surprise her. It was a perk of being part of Fairy Tail.

Wendy fell into stride beside Erza. "I do agree with Natsu-san, though. It was a little too easy," she said.

"It's only because they weren't a large a group as we thought," Carla replied to the sky dragon slayer.

"Carla's right," Erza added shortly.

Gray had agreed on the easiness of the job, but now that it was complete, his mind could get back to trying to solve the puzzle of Zephyra being in Magnolia. After all, if he planned on fixing the broken friendship, he had to plan his move carefully—

"Isn't that the girl who ran away earlier?" Wendy suddenly asked as the group approached the guildhall.

-Well, that wasn't in the plan.

Zephyra stood in front of guildhall, her hands behind her back, appearing to have been waiting for a while. Her eyes flicked to the group, scanning quickly, and finding Gray before turning steely.

Erza approached Zephyra first. "Miss, is there something you need?" she asked, to the point in a firm voice. Zephyra cocked her head to the side, surveying Erza with curiosity. She didn't answer right away, but she exhaled a breath before speaking. "Yes, as a matter of fact, there is something."

"Got something to do with Gray?" Natsu spoke this time.

"You could say that." Zephyra addressed Natsu with the same look of curiosity before her eyes went to Gray. "Do you mind if we have a quick chat, you and I?" she asked him.

Gray sighed, inaudibly, but he could humor her. "I don't mind."

"Gray, is that safe?" Lucy whispered to him. "We don't know who she is, though she seems to recognize you."

"She's not dangerous." Gray was firm in this before meeting Zephyra's eyes. "Come on. We can take a walk while having this _chat_," he told her. Zephyra nodded and began to follow Gray as soon as he turned to take the lead. He could tell his friends were shocked. They don't know Zephyra, could probably see her as dangerous. But he knew—or at least hoped—that Zephyra wouldn't hurt anyone.

The silence between them was tense. That wasn't a good sign, was it?

Gray took in a breath to speak, but Zephyra beat him to it. "Do you know who I am?" she asked softly.

"…Yeah," he answered. "Although if I remembered right, you were a brunette."

"Right," Zephyra replied tersely before he could hear her pick up the pace to be in stride with him. "Did you always remember or just when you saw me again?"

Her voice was cold. Not that he blamed her. "You want me to be honest?"

"I'd be lying if I said no."

"I remembered when I saw you outside the guild. It's been way too long since-"

"—Since you left without telling me."

Gray winced. "Zeph…"

"I'm not after an apology," Zephyra cut in before he could even start. "I just wanted to know why you took off without telling me. For God's sake, I thought we were friends."

"We are," he replied firmly. "We were also kids back then, Zeph. I was an idiot back then. I made a mistake by not telling you anything."

"Glad to know we both agree on something, _idiot_," Zephyra said, crossing her arms. "I was left wondering why I suddenly lost the only friends I made. Had you been straight with me, we wouldn't be where we are now."

"I get that. Hell, if you wanna hit me to let out your frustration, then hit me."

"You know, that sounds _highly therapeutic_."

Gray scrubbed at his face with a sigh. Though, part of him was quite glad that she didn't hit him—

-until Zephyra's fist crashed into his face in a split second, sending him to the ground. _Crap, she gained a strong hook._

Gray touched his cheek, wincing as it throbbed beneath his fingers. That'll leave an impressive bruise—though the guys would laugh themselves stupid that he got it from a girl who wasn't Erza. He raised his eyes to Zephyra, only to blink surprise that she was wiping at her eyes. Was she crying?

"Zeph?" he whispered.

She glared at him. "What?"

"I've never seen you lose it like that before."

"Maybe that'll serve as a warning next time." She held out her hand to him. Tentatively, Gray took her hand and she hauled him back to his feet before she let his hand go. "Why did you go anyway? I'd figure you'd still be training under your teacher with Lyon," she said.

"Ur died because I was a reckless dumbass," Gray replied, lowering his hand from his face. "I went after Deliora and…" He stopped. Zephyra either guessed what had happened next or wasn't about to press him for any more information, for she remained quiet when he paused. He remembered how Ur had treated Zephyra when she, Lyon, and he had encountered her. Back then, Zephyra had recoiled at Ur's kindness like she's never experienced it before. Not that he took the time to ask. Which was stupid on his part, now that he thought of it.

"You weren't keen on getting to know us back then. Why?" he asked.

Zephyra bit her lip, averting her eyes. "…You wouldn't understand."

"Bullshit." He didn't buy that. Especially because she was hesitating to answer him in the first place.

"If I knew you'd be able to understand, believe me, I'd tell you. But I know you won't."

"You _don't _know that. Why don't you just come out and say it? Even after all these years, you don't trust me."

"I never said that."

"You don't have to."

Zephyra bit her lip again, the steeliness back in her eyes and something more…

Fear. What was she scared of?

Gray felt anger spike in him in spite of himself. She wasn't responding to him now, which would mean she was either scared of him or she really never trusted him. It was hard to decipher which was valid.

"Fine," she finally muttered before turning on her heel and beginning to walk away. Gray reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "Zephyra."

"Let go of me before I even up your face," Zephyra bit out. Only the briefest of minutes of silence lasted before Gray released her. The minute he did, she continued on her way, away from him.

The minute she was out of his sight, Gray's hands curled into fists.

"Dammit."


	3. Chapter 3

That did not go as well as she had hoped. Zephyra had slowed her race-walking when she neared her apartment. She should have expected that question to come out of his mouth and his attempt to try and get it out of her.

_Freaking idiot! _Her mind snapped, not sure whom exactly she was calling an idiot. She really needed to start putting her thoughts into files. She stopped in front of her door, shut her eyes, and inhaled. If she caught his scent, it would mean he'd followed her and she'd need to get in her apartment before getting into his line of sight.

However, she didn't catch his scent. Which meant she was safe. For now. She unlocked the door and went inside, swiftly shutting and locking the door as a second instinct. Cookie tottered toward her, mewing loudly for some food. Zephyra smiled at her tiny feline friend before scooping the creature in her arms. "Hungry little biter, aren't you?" she hummed, carrying Cookie to her kitchen to feed the kitten's hungry belly. She set Cookie on the counter and flicked her hand.

As soon as the motion was done, a bowl of cat food appeared in front of Cookie. The feline mewed in appreciation before digging in. Zephyra smiled before she rubbed her right arm with a sigh. She sat down on the stool in front of her feeding companion. "Cookie, I don't know what I was thinking," she whispered. "It was a bad idea to see him."

Cookie raised her head to stare unblinkingly at her solemn master. Zephyra reached to pet Cookie's head. "Do you think I should have told him…?" she asked her kitten softly. Before the kitten made any action or sound, a loud knock resounded on the door. Zephyra jumped, her heart racing in panic.

_Did he follow after all? _She thought before standing up and slowly walking to the door. She undid the lock with one hand and slowly turned the knob with the other, pulling the door open just a crack.

Her eyes widened in shock before the visitor shoved their way in.

* * *

When Gray arrived back to the guild, his friends accosted him like they were piling up questions and was ready to explode like balloons.

"Who was that girl?" Natsu asked from where he sat, crossing his arms.

"A _girlfriend_?" chimed in Happy. Gray twitched, half a heartbeat away from slugging that damned cat. Like he needed a rumor of having a girlfriend flying around.

"Seriously, Gray, who was she?" asked Lucy, her eyes bright with curiosity. Gray sighed, feeling the need to just dismiss his entire conversation with Zephyra and smoking a cigarette. However, his friends were a rabidly curious bunch and wouldn't give him any peace until he answered their questions.

"Her name's Zephyra," he answered wearily. "I met her while I was training with Ur and we were in town for supplies."

"Did she hit you?" asked Erza, her eyes on his bruised cheek.

"Yeah," Gray answered, positive that it looked worse than it felt, "but to be fair, I was asking for it."

"Why?" asked Wendy, her eyes wide at the thought of an old friend of Gray's striking him like that.

"I left without telling her and we lost contact over the years. I figured she was still in the northern continent, managing on her own like usual." Even as he said this, he doubted it was true. At the time, he was guilty about what happened to Ur that Zephyra was the furthest thing from his mind, which resulted in this mess that they were in now.

"She must've been pretty pissed off at you," Natsu commented dryly.

"Aye," Happy said.

Gray glared at Natsu, but couldn't summon a retort because—and he wouldn't admit it aloud—Natsu was right. He exhaled a breath to calm himself down.

"Did you apologize at least?" asked Lucy, her eyebrows drawn over her eyes, her mouth set in a serious line.

"She didn't wanna hear it," he answered.

"She may have said that to you to seem like she didn't care."

"Believe me, she didn't care."

"Gray," Lucy sighed as though she were dealing with a child, "your friend cares more than you're probably even aware of."

"I agree," Erza said. "You should go and apologize properly."

"How can I do that if I don't even know where she is?" asked Gray, pointing out the obvious.

"She probably lives near the guild if she's able to show up on a whim," replied Erza. Gray had a feeling he wasn't going to win this argument with Erza—not that he was keen to try since Erza can ream him into next week. He stood up, irritated. "Fine. I'll go, but expect me to have my face even on both sides," he said.

Before he could walk away, Carla spoke, "Wait."

He turned to look at her, noticing that all eyes were on the female Exceed. Wendy frowned, her face creasing in concern. "Carla? What's wrong?"

Carla had an expression of sorrow on her face when her eyes met Gray's.

"Something tragic is going to happen between you and your friend," she murmured. "Tread carefully."

For an ice wizard, Gray felt a chill in spite of himself. Usually, Carla was dead-on with whatever she saw.

And if it was something tragic…He nodded to Carla to show he understood before turning to go find Zephyra. His heart was beating hard against his ribcage. Once he was back out in the street, Gray shook his head. He didn't want to think of whatever potential tragedy that would separate them again. He was focused on repairing the friendship, whether she was willing or not.

* * *

_Everything hurts…_

Zephyra struggled to open her eyes, trying to take in a breath. When she tried to sit up, she let out a gasp of pain and pressed a hand to her side before registering a thick, warm moistness against her palm, seeping between her fingers. When Zephyra forced her eyes open, she looked down to her side and slowly took her hand away.

Blood. Dark red, staining her palm, seeping from a gash the guy had inflicted using something sharp…

The guy! Zephyra looked around her apartment wildly, registering that the whole place was in complete ruins, as well as copious amounts of blood stained the walls and furniture. Her eyes fell on a lump to her left.

A bloody, dismembered lump…

_No, no, not again…_She staggered to her feet as a frigid load of panic zoomed in her veins. She struggled to remain conscious as blood continued to pour from her side. Futilely, she pressed her hand against the wound in a poor attempt to cauterize it. She almost ripped the door off its hinges in an attempt to flee before anyone could notice.

_I have to hide…_Zephyra thought dimly, staggering in the street, feeling lightheaded. She pressed harder against her wound, her vision fading, a droning in her ears starting faintly before becoming louder and louder…

"_Don't you have family somewhere?" A curious flicker in his eyes..._

_A shake of the head, a pain at the thought. "No. So in a way, I'm jealous of you."_

"_Why?"_

"_You have something to belong to, even if you don't see it."_

Zephyra flinched, not even aware of where she was going anymore. _Why am I remembering this now…? _

Dimly, Zephyra heard someone call to her. It was so faint, so distant, but so familiar, always familiar…

She felt her legs give out beneath her, but felt arms wrap around her, catching her before her fall could cause further damage. The calling of her name was more urgent now, trying to get her to remain awake, to focus.

So she focused, forcing her eyes to zero in on the face swimming into blurred view above hers. The voice was clearer now, ringing strongly in her ears. "Zeph! Zeph, what happened?!"

_Gray…? _His face was clearer now and she felt pressure on her wound as well as a sharp, cold feeling. His hand had moved hers away and he seemed to be focused on it. "Gray?" she whispered. "How…how did you-"

"Quiet, Zeph." Suddenly there was nothing beneath her except for Gray's arms supporting the back of her legs and wound around her back. "I'm taking you to the hospital, okay?"

Before she could respond, Zephyra's vision blurred into darkness before consciousness left her completely.

Gray tightened his hold on Zephyra, eyes narrowed in determination as he sped up in the direction of the hospital. A fierce, protective instinct drove him, made him want to double-and-triple payback on the hide of the idiot who made her bleed.

When he was searching for her, he managed to catch sight of her, struggling weakly in the direction toward him. Before Zephyra could crash to the ground, Gray had woven between people to reach her, managing to wrap his arms around her to keep her from falling. At the sight of the wound and the copious amount of blood, a rage choked him. Someone had hurt his friend, and he wasn't going to let that slide.

Gray broke into a run when the hospital was in sight, his blood pumping in his veins. He could save her. He could protect her. He'd be there for her now to make up for not being there in the past.

Most importantly, he'd get answers to why anyone would go to the trouble to hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4

_The little girl had struggled when the adults had wrenched her from her mother and father. Her scream was tearing out of her throat, tears streaming down her face. _

"_Be still, child, be still!" hissed one of the obscured voices. "You will have to endure this!"_

"_No!" the little girl screamed. "Take me back! Take me back to my parents!"_

"_Your parents willingly gave you up for this honor," said another voice, belonging to one of those who gripped her arm so tightly. What could possibly be the highest honor to give up a small child? _

_They had dragged her to an alter in the middle of the square, trying to lay her upon it. The girl had fought with what meager strength she had, but in the end, these adults, faces blurred, pinning her arms and legs. Fear invaded her, deep within her chest and into her blood. _

_One of the adults began to speak in an obscured language by her side, something that sounded like a spell. A glint caught the little girl's eyes and she gasped, making another attempt to fight back when the figure raised a knife—_

_And plunged—_

_An agonized scream—_

Zephyra's eyes flew open; sweat beading her forehead and face. Her heart was banging loudly and seemed to be in her throat, her hands curling into loose fists. Her breaths were shallow, a leftover reaction from that horrible nightmare.

Or was it a memory?

Her eyes scanned the room. White ceiling, white walls, white curtains. This wasn't her apartment…

"Zeph?" The familiar voice came from her right. She turned her head. Gray stood at the door, his face relieved at seeing her. "Good, you're awake," he said.

"Where am I?" whispered Zephyra, raising a hand to her temple.

"The hospital." Gray raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember anything?"

"No, I…why am I here?" Zephyra moved to sit up before pain lanced through her side and she clutched at it, leaning onto her left arm for support. "Ah…!"

"You shouldn't be moving like that." Gray walked in, going to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You'll open your wound."

"Wound?" Zephyra searched his face, a feeling of hysteria brewing inside her. "Did someone attack me?"

"Zeph, calm down-"

"How did I get here, Gray?"

Gray blinked, noticing the hysteria in Zephyra's voice. He exhaled before speaking calmly. "I saw you in the street. You were kind of…I almost thought you were drunk, but then you almost cracked your head falling. I saw the blood and brought you here. I don't know who attacked you, Zeph, I was hoping you'd tell me."

Zephyra fell onto her back, trying to calm herself. She shut her eyes and slowly, snippets of events came back to her. Someone coming into her place…they lashed out and she stumbled, falling to the floor with a fresh wound…and then nothing.

"What do you remember?" Gray asked and Zephyra opened her eyes to look at him, sitting in a chair beside her bed. She debated on answering, due to owing Gray the information he sought and he did save her before she bled on the streets.

But she didn't have the answers. At least not the ones he wanted.

"Nothing. I don't remember much of anything," she answered softly. Gray sighed softly, his elbows resting on his knees. "You don't know anyone who'd want to hurt you?" he asked.

_There could be a lot of people on that list._ She wasn't going to tell him that. The less involved he was in her problems, the better off he was. "No one that I can think of. I mean, I haven't been living in Magnolia very long."

Gray opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly a voice called out, "So you've been hiding out here, eh?"

He spun around and Zephyra frowned at the group of people who suddenly swarmed into her room before her eyes widened. She recognized them!

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Gray asked wearily.

"We came to see how your friend is doing," the redhead answered swiftly. "I see she's awake, at last."

_At last? _Just how long was she out?

The blonde that had greeted her when she found Gray walked over, smiling warmly. "You're Gray's Zephyra? I'm Lucy!"

"I'm…" Zephyra's eyes widened slightly. "Excuse me, I'm _what_?"

Gray's forehead dropped onto his palm as Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "Well, the rest of us haven't really been introduced to you and Gray's told us how you're his friend," she said.

"I don't think she likes how you said what she was," Gray told the blonde before the rosy-haired male took over Zephyra's other side, the blue cat on his shoulder.

"You look like you'd never hit anyone in your life," he said before the redhead punched him on the head.

"You're being rude, Natsu. Don't mind him. I'm Erza," Erza smiled slightly at Zephyra.

"Zephyra." Zephyra nodded. The blue cat jumped onto her bed. "I'm Happy," it chirped.

"Hi, Happy." This was weird. She's never seen a talking cat before—and it even had wings. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You're Gray's girlfriend, aren't you?" asked Happy.

Zephyra, wide-eyed, turned on Gray, who had jerked his head up in shock at Happy's words. "What in the great hell did you tell them!?" she asked.

"Not that!" Gray replied, raising his hands defensively. "Nothing like that, I swear! This freaking cat is just causing trouble!"

Natsu was laughing at Gray's reaction to Happy's words. "Good one, Happy!"

Lucy shook her head. "Don't mind the cat, he's always saying stupid stuff."

"What is Juvia gonna think if you keep visiting your friend, Gray?" Happy asked the ice wizard.

Zephyra tilted her head curiously. "Juvia?"

"She's a water wizard who's in love with Gray," Erza clarified.

"So…she's your girlfriend?" Zephyra turned to Gray for an answer. Unfair of her to ask; considering how she blatantly used denial in her answers. Gray narrowed his eyes. "Why in the hell would you get that idea?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but if a woman is in love with you, it would mean something has to be going on."

"Nothing is going on."

"_Sure _it isn't." Zephyra smirked before turning to Lucy. "And you're all in Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, we're all on a team together to do missions," answered Lucy.

"Sounds fun."

"You should join! It'll be so much fun!"

"H-Hey, don't cause her any stress with that!" Gray exclaimed, standing up.

"Why not?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "She'd be an awesome new recruit!"

"That's not the point, idiot! She needs to focus on getting better!" Gray snapped. Zephyra narrowed her eyes at Gray slightly. "Gray, I appreciate you being concerned for me and all, but it's not up to you on whether I decide to join Fairy Tail."

"You just got hurt, Zeph! If you join the guild, you could get hurt even worse than this-" Gray stopped as the thought seared his mind. The instinct he had when he was rushing Zephyra to the hospital came back, fierce, crippling. The very idea of Zephyra getting hurt again—this time as a member of the guild—was enough to shock him to his core.

Silence hung in the air as everyone else exchanged wary glances. "I think we should leave these two alone," Erza said calmly. "Lucy, Natsu, Happy…let's go."

For once, there was no argument with the Titania as Lucy, Natsu, and Happy followed Erza out. Gray kept his eyes on Zephyra, furrowing his teeth into his lower lip.

"Why are you against the idea of me joining Fairy Tail? Or maybe I should be speaking in the general sense of any guild," Zephyra said coolly.

"Is it wrong for me to want to protect my friend?" Gray shot back.

"I can take of myself!" she snapped waspishly. "I never needed you to protect me and I don't need you to start acting like you give a damn now!"

Gray recoiled at her words, speechless, before he glared at her. "Yeah, you can really look after yourself," he responded sarcastically. "That's why you're in the goddamn _hospital_."

"You have no idea what's going on with me! You never took the time to think that I have my own shit to deal with! Isn't that something friends do?!"

"Friends also tell each other what's going on, so they can try and help. For God's sake, Zeph, I'm _trying _to fix this and you're doing what you've always done—pushing me away."

Tears began loading in Zephyra's eyes at Gray's words, but she refused to be vulnerable in front of him again. "Get out," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly in the attempt to hold her tears back.

Gray's glare softened before he attempted to take a step forward. "Zephyra-"

"Get out!" Zephyra cried, the effort of keeping her tears at bay becoming harder as different emotions swirled in her mind. "Go away and leave me alone!"

She buried her face against her knees, trying to regain control of herself. In her ringing ears, she heard Gray quietly let himself out of her room before she let her tears fall.

* * *

Gray leaned against the closed door, trying to regain his composure.

He could count on one hand the amount of times he lost his cool like this. Yet he couldn't even tamper down the rage that flared up.

"Dammit," he muttered to himself, scrubbing a hand over his face. He didn't want to get into another fight with her—it made it much more difficult to get back to that level of companionship that they had. A little voice in the back of his mind nagged at him, telling him that they could never go back to how they were in the past. This was now, not then.

"Gray?" Lucy's voice cut through his thoughts and Gray lifted his eyes to the celestial wizard. She looked concerned as she approached him. "Is everything alright?"

What a question. "Yeah. Just needed time to clear our heads," he answered. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, the look on her face clearly saying she doubted his words. "Gray, I think it's just stressful for you both to even be in the same room," she mumbled. "I mean, the way you two were about to have at it…it was like you've never really been friends."

"It's not like that," Gray said without thinking, his hands curling into fists. "It's not like that," he repeated faintly before pausing. _What is it then? _

Lucy sighed. "I don't get it. Why won't you tell us what your relationship with this girl is?"

"I thought I already did that," Gray commented dryly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Gray, but it's obvious that you care more about her than as a friend," said Lucy.

Convinced that Lucy had no idea what she was talking about, Gray shook his head. "That's not the type of relationship we have."

"Did you want it to be like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you want to have something deeper with this girl?"

Gray took in Lucy's words thoughtfully. Was that what he'd wanted since they met? The answer came to him in a brutal fashion. No. No, he just wanted a chance to be a better friend to Zephyra. Whatever happens will just have to happen.

"I just want to be there for her now," Gray told Lucy before pushing himself off the door and walking down the hall. Lucy looked after her friend, letting out a breath, before she turned to the closed door. With a determined air, she pushed the door open.

Zephyra had her face against her knees, her shoulders shaking. Lucy shut the door and Zephyra raised her head, her face streaked with tears, as her eyes met with Lucy's. "Oh, Lucy," she whispered, wiping the stray tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, going to occupy the chair beside Zephyra's bed.

"Nothing," Zephyra sighed. "Just Gray being…well, Gray."

"You mean protective?"

"I mean an idiot."

Lucy laughed gently. "I could kind of see where Gray's coming from, though. He's trying to fix your friendship—and I can see he really cares about you."

"Why are you telling me this? I figured if he was man enough to up and go away, then he should be man enough to tell me this kind of shit himself," Zephyra said coldly.

"Maybe he doesn't know how," sighed Lucy. "I mean, you both just found each other again. Thinking about it reminds me of this love story I read once."

"That's not the kind of relationship we have, Lucy," Zephyra deadpanned. "To be fair, I don't even know what kind of relationship we have, but it isn't that."

"It could be something he wants."

"I highly doubt it."

"How do you know?"

"Because we were, like, seven and eight, respectively."

Lucy sighed before standing up. These two were the most stubborn, in-denial twosome she's ever met. "Look, just give it some thought on at least giving him another shot, okay?"

Zephyra sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

Lucy smiled. "Good," she chirped. With that, she bounded out of the room.

It was a good few minutes after Erza chewed him out and Lucy returned to say the Zephyra was willing to give him another shot. Gray wasn't sure how the celestial wizard managed to convince Zephyra of that, but he wasn't going to complain.

"If things get heated again, she'll probably hit you again," Natsu smirked.

"Aye," Happy said from his usual place by Natsu. Gray ignored the Salamander and the blue Exceed before going back to Zephyra's room. When he opened the door to the room, Zephyra was looking out the window. She turned her head when she heard him walk further in.

"Guess we both lost our heads, huh?" he asked. Zephyra nodded, before brushing a strand of hair from her face. "You were right, Gray," she muttered.

Gray blinked. "About what?"

"Don't be stupid. About me not giving you another shot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. After talking to Lucy, I realized I was being harsh with you." Zephyra met his eyes. "I wasn't being fair to you."

Gray stared at her, eyes wide at what she said. While it was true, he wasn't going to hurry and call her out on it. "So…you're not going to hit me again, are you?" he asked.

"No," laughed Zephyra, before she tilted her head. "Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd your clothes go?"

Gray looked down and yelped in shock at finding his clothes not being on his body—save his boxers, thankfully. Zephyra started laughing. "You did that when we met, remember?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. If I remember right, you started screaming."

"Well, I could have been accosted by a flasher. Oh, wait-"

He playfully shoved her shoulder and she pouted. "Hey, no fair, attacking a wounded girl!" she teased.

"You asked for it," Gray replied with a smirk before exhaling a breath. "I should go find my clothes."

"I'd offer to help, but as I'm laid up with a bandaged gash…"

"Nah, you rest. I'll come back and visit to keep you company."

Zephyra tilted her head. "You promise?"

Gray nodded. "I promise."

"You _swear_?" She held her arm out, her hand in a loose fist, wrist facing upward.

He smiled, remembering the way they would promise something as kids, and he stretched his own arm out, placing his wrist against hers. "I swear."


	5. Chapter 5

_There had been so much blood…_

_The knife glistened with the blood of an innocent little girl with black hair, sacrificed upon the alter, whose eyes were wide open as she watched the knife being plunged into her chest. Her blood pooled on the cold stone, going to the edge, dripping onto the ground like a steady rain. _

"_Was it a success?" asked a female voice over the unmoving child. _

"_The girl is not moving…" the male stopped with a startled cry as the girl had sat up, her eyes vacant. She slowly looked around at the cloaked figures as her eyes—her once blue eyes—suddenly changed. A murky green began to permeate from the edges of her eyes, spreading slowly to eclipse the whites, the irises, the pupils. Almost as if her eyes were full of dark green liquid, they dripped down her cheeks, curling into dark green, rune-like symbols. _

"_Your Highness," gushed one of the figures, bowing sporadically. "Your Highness, do you approve of your new vessel?"_

_The child was silent, appraising the bowing figure before a feral snarl ripped from her throat. Her hand thrust out to seize the figure nearest her about the neck with near superhuman skill. With another savage screech, she began to tear the figure to pieces—first the head…then arms…ripping out entrails…_

_Those who had come to bear witness had fled, screaming, as the child was soaked with blood, eyes wild, unearthly screams echoing in the air. Another figure had screamed for the girl to be restrained and the few who remained gripped the writhing child. The one who ordered the restraining began to mutter a chant before gripping the child's right arm. _

_The child screeched as though she was being burned alive as another rune-like symbol decorated with butterflies appeared upon her arm. The green receded, revealing the blue eyes of the child before the small girl crumpled to the ground, unconscious, the mark glowing eerily before seeming to just imprint upon her flesh…_

Zephyra gasped, her eyes flying open. Her left hand flew instinctively to her mark, her palm pressing against it. Her eyes dashed around the room madly before she realized where she was: her hospital room.

_Just a dream…_she thought faintly before she released her right arm to throw it over her eyes. _Just a nightmare…_

Her heart was still in her throat. She felt the screeching tear from her throat as if it were herself who had turned savage. But she remembered none of that, nothing to indicate she had a family. These dreams, memories, whatever…they weren't hers.

She jumped when she heard the door open, removing her arm from her eyes. A male doctor walked in, a gentle smile curling his lip, as he consulted his clipboard. Zephyra didn't like him—there was something about him that unnerved her.

"So, young lady, you seem to be healing quite nicely," he said in a cheerful tone. "Your wound was quite serious, you know."

"I know," she replied, trying not to flinch when he took the seat next to her. He peered at her side. "Let's check your wound, shall we?"

She remained frozen the doctor reached toward her side, as if in slow motion. Her breaths quickened, pulse throbbed throughout her body, blood pounding in her ears as it sped through her veins. She didn't like this. She felt unsafe.

Like in the dream.

_**Because it wasn't a dream**_, a voice hissed in her head. A voice that wasn't familiar.

A white-hot pain burned from her markings, searing, agonizing. It permeated from her arm to her chest, deep into her heart…it was such a horrible pain, a pain beyond pain, as though something was wrestling to break free from inside her own body-

_**It's not your body. It's MY body.**_

Her eyes were suddenly swimming from pain. The doctor's voice was distant, trying to be comforting, but it only fueled the feeling of being in danger.

_**You're not in control anymore…**_

* * *

"You guys don't have to come," Gray said to his friends as they trailed after him out of the guild.

"But we want to," Lucy said with a smile. "If she's your friend, she's our friend too."

"That's right," said Erza, nodding in approval at Lucy's words. Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "I kinda like her. If she can deck your face, she's fine by me," he said.

"Aye!" Happy said cheerfully.

Gray rolled his eyes, walking a little bit ahead of the group. He did promise Zephyra to keep her company. More friends wouldn't be such a big deal for someone as curious as her.

"Why is there so many people standing by the hospital?" asked Lucy suddenly, pointing at the crowd of people who were chattering loudly by in front of the hospital.

"I don't know. Maybe an accident…?" murmured Erza right as the crowd dispersed with frightened screams piercing the air. The group watched with wide eyes, as a blood-soaked girl seemed to walk in as though dazed out of the hospital doors. The ash-blonde hair hung limply, her face smeared with blood, her mark fluctuating…

"Is that Zephyra?!" Lucy gasped, hands over her mouth.

Almost as if she heard Lucy, Zephyra turned her head. Her eyes weren't blue—they were a complete, murky green. Her face was expressionless beneath the blood as she surveyed the Fairy Tail wizards.

Gray stepped forward, cautiously, his eyes scanning Zephyra's body for any injuries. When his eyes lifted to hers, he tried to find some sort of recognition. "Zeph?" he called to her softly.

Zephyra's lips stretched into a depraved, maniacal smile and her hand shot out toward him, intent on ripping out his heart—

"What the hell happened to you?!" Natsu yelled. "Why are you attacking us!? We're your friends!" She stopped, her hand a fingertip away from Gray's chest.

"Friends?" The word sounded as though it was acidic, the way she spat it out. "You are no friends of mine."

"Zeph, what are you talking about?" Gray demanded. "You'd never hurt anyone like this! Why now?!"

"Oh no, no, no, Gray Fullbuster. _Your _Zephyra isn't here anymore~" she sang, as the murky green that was in her eyes leaked out the corners in a rune-like pattern. "_I'm _here now, right where I should be, so I~ can~ kill~ you~!"

"Gray," Erza's voice tinted with regret, that Gray knew he didn't want to hear what was coming out of her mouth next. "We have to restrain her before she hurts someone."

"Titania is going to try and restrain me~?" Zephyra threw her head back and laughed wildly. "Come on, then!"

"Erza, don't-" Gray began, but Erza paid no heed as she drew her blade and charged at Zephyra. Zephyra stood where she was, a wicked smile on her lips. Erza brought her blade down—

-Zephyra caught the blade in her right hand, a thin stream of blood flowing from the impact, down her wrist. "Is this it?" she asked coldly, in spite of the smile on her face. "Is this all that Titania's got? How _disappointing_."

Erza's eyes widened in shock as a faint, dark green, magic circle appeared in Zephyra's other hand and suddenly, Erza was thrown back by large shrapnel made of wood.

It was that action that spurred Natsu to rush at the bloody girl. "Sorry about this," he muttered as flames appeared around his fists. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" He brought his fists on Zephyra, aiming to wound her enough to keep her from attacking once more—

A thin, transparent, yet strong shield burst from the ground, wrapping around Zephyra to defend her from Natsu's blow. Natsu's flames had died as he jumped back. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

"It looks like a cocoon," Gray answered, before he glanced at his hand. Could he use his magic against Zephyra, as she was attacking them? Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza…they were his nakama—and she was aiming to kill his nakama. The question was why she suddenly changed…

Lucy's voice broke in through his thoughts as she cried, "Open, Gate of the Lion: Loke!"

When Loke appeared, Lucy gave her order. "Break that cocoon!"

"You sure?" Loke looked at his master before his eyes glanced back to the cocoon.

"Do it!" Lucy exclaimed. With a nod, Loke charged toward the cocoon, his fist, glowing, aimed to the center of it. Before Loke could even make contact, the cocoon suddenly cracked, making him freeze in his tracks. The crack spread as pieces of the cocoon fell.

"What the hell is she, a caterpillar?" Natsu asked, which made Gray remember something. Something so trivial, yet…

"_Have you ever heard of the Butterfly Queen?"_

"_No. Are you going to tell me?"_

"_You'll have to play a game to get the answer. You win, then I'll tell you."_

"That's it," he muttered, earning the looks from his friends.

"Get what?" Lucy asked, closing Loke's gate.

"Trust me on this." Gray ran toward the collapsing cocoon, determination and adrenaline pounding through his veins. Once he reached the cocoon, he thrust his hand in and found Zephyra's right arm—his fingers closed over it tightly as the rest of the cocoon fell away, revealing Zephyra. She raised her eyes to his—one of them receding back to blue, the other still green.

"Gray…" Her voice was forced past her lips, and he could see the struggle in her eyes. She was fighting something, something so powerful it looked as though she'd lose outright. "Gray, get…get back…"

"No," Gray said shortly. "I caught you. Now you'll have to answer my question."

Comprehension dawned on her face before it crumpled into pain. A strangled scream blasted from Zephyra's throat as her legs gave out beneath her. Her free hand clutched at a handful of blood-soaked hair as she continued to let out an inhuman wail.

"Gray, let her go! She could still be dangerous!" Erza called to him.

"Just trust me on this, Erza!" Gray yelled back to the Titania before returning his attention to Zephyra. "Zeph, answer me. Who's the Butterfly Queen?" he asked.

Zephyra's eyes were shut tight, her hand still clutching at her hair from the internal struggle. "The…The Queen…?" she forced out.

"That's right. You said if I caught the rabbit, you'd answer me. I've caught you, little rabbit. Tell me."

"The Queen…is…a…" Zephyra choked on her voice and her body writhed as more screams tore from her throat.

"Zeph, focus on me!" Gray snapped, keeping her right arm in a viselike grip. "Who's the Butterfly Queen?"

"A monster…The Queen is a monster…" Zephyra moaned. Her mark suddenly began to glow brightly, varying in color. As soon as the light had faded, Zephyra had stopped moving.

"Gray!" Gray turned around when he heard his friends run up to his side. Natsu knelt in level to the unconscious female who had been intent to take them out. "What happened? Why is she out?"

"I don't know," Gray answered, his mind stuck on Zephyra's answer. _The Queen is a monster…_

"Erza."

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Butterfly Queen?" he asked softy.

"I can't say I have," answered Erza. "Perhaps the Master knows."

"You're not thinking we take her to the guild after what just happened?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I'm not leaving her alone," Gray shot at the celestial wizard sharply before realizing he was harsh with Lucy. He didn't understand the sudden defensiveness he took with Zephyra, but he had a feeling. He had a feeling what happened just then wasn't her fault; that she didn't want to attack any of them.

"Look, man, I get you wanna protect her, but she just tried to kill you," Natsu told the ice mage. "Are you sure she's safe to bring back to the guild?"

"Aye, she was really scary too," Happy mumbled.

"What other choice do we have? Let the Knights take her?" Even when he said it, he knew it wasn't going to be an option. Gray would fight tooth and nail to make sure no one takes Zephyra anywhere. "Besides, something doesn't feel right about what happened."

"You mean when she completely did a 180 and wanted to kill us?" asked Lucy.

"Exactly."

* * *

There was something about the hushed silence that fell over the entire guildhall when they returned with an unconscious, bloodied girl in their midst. Gray had carried Zephyra back, firm in his belief that Zephyra wasn't acting like herself. Although the look everyone was giving was just…kind of unnerving.

"Are you sure this's a good idea _now_?" Natsu asked.

"Shut up," Gray muttered shortly, glaring at the fire dragon slayer before his eyes scanned the hall for Wendy so the sky dragon slayer could heal any wounds Zephyra may have. Before he could get even close to locating the girl, Juvia swayed up to him, eyes sparkling. "Gray-sama, you've returned! Natsu-san had said you kept going to see a girl and-" Juvia had paused when her eyes fell on Zephyra, unconscious and held protectively in Gray's arms.

_Crap_. Gray knew Juvia was weirdly jealous of Lucy; last thing he needed was some misunderstanding about his relationship with Zephyra.

"Juvia, where is the master?" Erza asked of the rain woman. "We have something to discuss with him in regards to this girl."

"Master is with Mira-san," Juvia answered.

"Thank you, Juvia." Erza's tone was brisk, warding of any further questions—and any unprovoked attack. She cleared the way, trailed by Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy, leaving Juvia looking shocked.

"You don't think Juvia is thinking Zephyra's a rival…?" Lucy murmured.

"A rival for what?" Gray asked, slightly irritated.

"For your lo~ve," Happy said in a overloud voice. _Like the entire freaking guild needed to hear that. _

Makarov sat on the top of the bar, sipping a large mug of liquor while Mirajane beamed at them. "Welcome back! How is that friend of yours, Gray?" she asked.

"Actually, she's right here." Gray nodded to Zephyra, sure that her bloodied appearance wasn't going to endear her to anyone anytime soon.

"Oh my!" Lisanna had clapped her hand over her mouth at the sight of Zephyra. "What happened? Is she injured?"

"She walked out of the hospital all spaced out," Natsu told her.

"Aye, and she attacked us!" Happy added.

"Attacked you, did she?" Makarov eyed Zephyra warily. "And you brought her here?"

"It wasn't her fault," Gray growled defensively. "She wasn't in control!"

"You're saying something was controlling her?" asked Makarov.

"That's what we wanted to ask you about, Master," Erza said. "Do you know anything about the Butterfly Queen?"

Something about the look in Makarov's eyes and the unsettling silence that suddenly fell upon the guild had to mean that whatever this "Queen" was, she wasn't on the side of good.

"The Butterfly Queen," Makarov began in a low voice, "is not a Queen in the way the name implies. It is actually a demon—a very ancient, very powerful demon. The Butterfly Queen was assumed to have been destroyed many, many years ago. Does this girl have any connection to the Queen?"

Gray had shifted Zephyra in his arms, enough to show Makarov the marking on her arm. "She had this…tattoo, I think it is. When we were kids, I asked her what it meant and she mentioned the Butterfly Queen."

The old man's eyes widened. "Impossible…no one is supposed to have done this…"

"Done what?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms impatiently.

"That mark is not a tattoo or some kind of decoration. It is a seal," said Makarov gravely. "Whatever you expected, it is worse than you think."

"How can it be worse?" Gray asked, anger rising in him.

"The Butterfly Queen must inhabit a host body. In order for that to happen, the Queen's followers would cut open the host body so the Queen can inhabit it. The beast is dangerous when in full control, so the mark—the same one on the girl's arm—is the only magic powerful enough to seal the Queen in the body and gives full control to the original inhabitant of the body." Makarov sighed heavily. "Gray, if this girl is a vessel of the Queen and she attacked you, then you are correct—it wasn't the girl's fault. Apparently, the seal is weakening."

"Master, I do not understand. Isn't there a way to remove the Butterfly Queen from Zephyra's body?" asked Erza.

"I'm afraid that if we were to do that, the girl would die. That demon is the only thing keeping her alive," answered Makarov.

Gray's mind was stuck on those words. _That demon is the only thing keeping her alive..._

How could this be? Zephyra was a withdrawn little girl when he met her, normal in his eyes. How could it be possible that the same girl he's known is holding a secret this huge? How could it be that this secret was a demon living inside her, and that it was the only thing keeping Zephyra alive?

"This ritual to resurrect the Butterfly Queen is against wizard law. The girl is the only proof we have that it had happened. She must be taken to the Magic Council to give her testimony of the entire thing," Makarov said.

"We can't do that to her!" Lucy cried. "What if the Magic Council thinks she's dangerous and lock her up like some kind of animal?!"

"It's nothing short of what I deserve," whispered a soft voice. Zephyra had woken up, her blue eyes weary, but alert. She pushed against Gray's chest. "Set me down."

Silently, Gray complied, setting her on her feet, fully letting her go after she stopped swaying slightly. Zephyra faced Makarov boldly, the blood on her face dried in a dark, gory fashion. "You are right. The Magic Council has to know about this. I can't believe how strong the Queen is, to do as she is now…" she trailed off.

"Zeph, you don't have to do anything," Gray told her firmly. "You don't have to tell the Council anything-"

"Stop it, Gray." Zephyra shook her head before addressing Makarov. "You are the Master of Fairy Tail, yes?"

"I am." Makarov nodded.

"Then I will try and explain the series of events leading up to this unfortunate way of meeting," Zephyra sighed. "Though I have to admit, everything is a bit…hazy."

"Why?" asked Happy.

"It has something to do with the Queen and your weakening seal, doesn't it?" Makarov asked her.

Zephyra nodded. "Has to be."

"How so?" asked Erza.

"The Butterfly Queen is a demon, as your Master said," Zephyra whispered. "The marking on my arm was supposed to keep her sealed within my body until my dying day so it can return to the hells from where it came. But lately, I have been having blackouts and long gaps in my memories. I would be covered in blood once I woke up."

"Why? Do you have any clue?" Natsu asked.

Zephyra's eyes closed. "The Butterfly Queen has been taking over my body."


	6. Chapter 6

There was something grim in her eyes. Something dark. She just stood there, not even bothering to brush the gore from her face. Makarov met her eyes and whatever he found in them, it seemed to be enough for him for he exhaled, set down his mug of liquor and spoke carefully. "Tell us. How did you end up sealed with the Queen?"

Zephyra exhaled also, her eyes closing briefly before opening them halfway. "I was…five. Five years old. I lived in a town in the northern continent with my mother and father," she began.

Gray sucked in a breath. _So she had a family…_

Zephyra continued, softly, her left fingers rising to press against her collarbone. "One night, a group of hooded figures came to my house. They grabbed me and dragged me out of the house." She shuddered, her fingers tugging down the collar of her shirt slightly. "I was terrified…they said Mother and Father had given me up for the greatest honor. I did not know what exactly that honor was until they brought me to an alter."

Lucy, Mirajane, and Lisanna were listening with eyes widening in shock, as if they had an idea of what was going to happen next.

"They lay me on that alter. I fought with all my might, but I was only a child…one of those figures raised a knife while the others held me down. Then…" Zephyra tugged the collar farther down, just shy of her breasts, to reveal a large, horrifically jagged scar. "They cut me open like I was an animal."

Natsu ground his teeth, eyebrows furrowed in rage. Happy's eyes watered with large tears. The girls' reaction varied between shock and horror. Gray, however, felt blind rage rising up in his throat, metallic like blood, crushing against every bone in his body until it felt as though they'd snap.

"That's so sick," Lisanna breathed. "Horrible and sick…"

Zephyra allowed her collar to go back in place, moving her fingers to caress her mark. "I was unaware of what had happened the rest of the time, but when I had awaken, I was covered in blood from head to toe with this seal on my arm. I was terrified to stay home, so…I ran. I ran as far as I could, not making contact with anyone for two years until…" Her eyes flicked to Gray as her voice trailed off. Gray understood what she meant. She had run from town to town right up to until they first met.

"The seal is weakening now. The Queen is thirsty for blood and violence and would take over my body as soon as the seal is completely broken. So if you intend to send me to the Magic Council, then by all means," she said to Makarov.

"One more thing," Makarov said. "What happened to those figures you sacrificed you?"

"They're dead. The Queen ripped them to pieces," Zephyra answered coldly before she turned around. "May I leave?"

"Are you crazy?" Gray shot at her. "You can't be by yourself, Zeph!"

"And what exactly can you do, Gray? Your Master is right, if the Butterfly Queen is forcibly removed from my body, I'll die!" Zephyra snapped. "The best thing is if I go to the Magic Council to turn myself. It'll keep everyone safe."

Before she could take a step, Gray seized her wrist. "You don't know what the Magic Council could order if you turn yourself in. They might give the go ahead to kill you without a second thought!" he told her. "At least in Fairy Tail, you'll be safe!"

"If I'm here with you, you mean," Zephyra whispered. "Let me go, Gray."

"No."

"Let me go!"

"Not unless you give me a damn good reason."

"I don't want to kill you!"

Her declaration cracked on the last word as she wrenched her arm from his grip and fled, pushing through the crowd and out the doors, leaving Gray thunderstruck.

"I think she loves you," Happy tried to joke through his tears.

"Go after her, man," Natsu told him gruffly. "You just gonna let her run away again?"

"Don't you understand, Natsu?" Lucy asked almost exasperatedly.

"Understand what?" he asked back. "She ran for it because she's scared she's gonna hurt more people."

"I think it's something more personal than that," Erza murmured before looking at Gray. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Gray met the Fairy Queen's eyes, wondering what she could possibly mean until it hit him.

Zephyra was worried about hurting the others, true; but she was more worried about killing him.

* * *

Zephyra had run to the edge of Magnolia—the edge of her world. Her feet were sore, bleeding, begging for reprieve that she didn't give. Her heart was thundering up to her throat, choking her. She had run as far as she could possible, before her wounded feet gave out beneath her, causing her to stumble and fall, panting for air.

She could feel it. She could feel the demon trying to fight its way back into her limbs to seize control. She forced herself to fight it back, to cage it until she could reach Era. Even if they kill her to end the reign of this beast…

Gray's reaction to that fact was startling. He looked ready to kill and prepared to cage her. Her heart twisted, the pain almost unbearable. Why was she feeling this pain…?

_That's not important now._ Zephyra pushed herself up, determination rushing through her blood. She had to get to Era. Her fate rode on it. But her legs were weak, so weak, that she collapsed again. She tried to get back up, but she couldn't find the energy.

She exhaled, curling into a ball, dwelling on her thoughts. She had pushed away the idea of somehow being saved. But she couldn't be saved. Not when…

Zephyra shut her eyes, arms wrapped around her, forehead against her knees, exhaustion seeping into her very bones. She would stay like this for eternity if it meant peace. Peace from everything. _It would be nice to just be normal for once._

While she lay there, Zephyra's mind went back into Fairy Tail. Everyone was stunned at the horrific account of how she had come to have her soul tied so intricately with the demon sealed in her. It almost made her feel like she had people to care about her.

_It's better this way. _No one would be close enough to get hurt or worse. Zephyra loosened her hold around herself. She won't lose her friends or even her childhood friend. That was the most important thing, since the damned Queen could see and hear what she can see and hear. She wasn't even positive on the time of day as her mind went through myriads of memories. She had to rest, numb herself, drifting into oblivion.

_Just rest…rest for a while…_her mind whispered. It would have worked too if she hadn't gotten a feeling that knotted her insides. Zephyra sat up, eyes flying open. Her better instinct was telling her to flee, but someone could have come after her, to see if she was all right. Something seems to say differently.

She was outside of Magnolia. She was alone, unprotected. But she knew how to handle herself. She could do this…

A male figured appeared, eyes a piercing gold, lanky brown hair framing his face. He wore all black and the smirk on his lips was disconcerting. He gave an exaggerated bow to Zephyra. "Your Majesty."

"You got the wrong girl," Zephyra bit out, turning away.

"Do I, Ms. Meren?" the male taunted. Zephyra froze, slowly turning to look at him. Her palms were sweating, but freezing, as though she had them in a freezer. Her blood zoomed in her veins, frenzied, adrenaline slamming in her.

"How do you know that name?" she whispered.

"I am one of the follower of the Butterfly Queen. Of course I must know who the host body of Her Majesty is."

"What do you want?"

"I know how to remove the Queen without you dying."

_Without…?_ Zephyra's eyes widened. He could make her normal again. She could live like a normal girl and do whatever she wanted without the thought of possibly losing control. It was tempting, very tempting…

"Zeph!"

Her blood chilled further. _No, no, no!_

She turned to see Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, and Gray. They had the expression of those who ran all over town to find something. Fear crept into her heart, squeezing it. "What are you doing here…?" she breathed.

"We were looking everywhere for you," Lucy said.

"Aye~" Happy added.

"Who is that guy?" Natsu asked, pointing at the mysterious male. Zephyra glanced back at him, noticing his smirk widening. "So the host body has shields after all…" he mused and his eyes flashed dangerously.

It happened too fast. Suddenly, Zephyra felt something wrap around her, crushing her, before it jerked her from her friends. A scream tore from her throat as she hovered in midair, in the grip of a shadow. Her friends had begun to move when sharp stakes rose high from the ground to stop them, glinting silver. More figures, donning hoods, appeared as though coming from thin air and Zephyra recognized the design on their hoods with horror shocking to her core. _More of them…more followers…_

"Let her go!" Natsu yelled. "She didn't do anything to you!"

The smallest of the group tossed her hood back, a tumble of black hair falling around her shoulders. "This girl has the Queen imprisoned in her body," she said. "We aim to free her."

"You're not going anywhere with her," Gray growled dangerously, his hands curling into fists.

The male, who gave the air of being a leader, smirked. "And Fairy Tail is going to stop us, the Worshippers?"

The Worshippers. _That was their name,_ Zephyra thought before the shadow fist tightened around her, causing her to gasp as pain shot through her body. As if seeing her in pain spurred them, the group charged. Happy had grabbed Natsu's back to fly him over the spikes; Erza drew her sword, leaping over the spikes with Natsu; Lucy cried out, "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" and Taurus gave an enthusiastic snort, raising his Golden Axe to destroy some of the spikes. Gray took that chance to run toward where they had Zephyra in air, a fierce determination flowing through him.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu roared as his fists were enveloped in flame to take out of the silent Worshippers on the far right. Quick as lightning, frail-looking hands grabbed Natsu's hands, not flinching at the fire. "Is this all the infamous Salamander has?" a hoarse voice asked.

"What the hell?" Natsu muttered as he and Happy were thrown back sharply.

"Natsu…Happy!" Zephyra gasped and Erza charged toward Zephyra, aiming to slice the shadows that gripped her. The unveiled female intercepted with a blade of her own, smirking as Erza's eyes widened in shock at the girl's strength. "Sorry, Titania," the girl cooed. "I won't let you ruin this."

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray's voice echoed in the air as the lances launched to the shadow hand, aiming to destroy it without hurting Zephyra. The leader seemed to have other ideas. He snapped his fingers and the hand disappeared, the lances now aimed at a stunned, falling Zephyra. Her blue eyes were wide in shock. "Gray," she breathed.

Fear drove him forward, to try and stop his attack. "Zeph!"

He was suddenly thrown back off his feet, the ice lances shattering to the ground as the leader had Zephyra in his arms, smirking. The shock had knocked her unconscious. "My, my, you're eager to get this girl back," he taunted. "What is she to you?"

"She's our friend!" Natsu roared. "And we won't let you take her!"

"She hasn't done anything to deserve this!" Lucy added, furiously. "Just let her go!"

"How blasé," The leader drawled before he nuzzled Zephyra almost lovingly. "Her Majesty doesn't need such trivial things in the way of her grand revival."

A possessive rage propelled Gray forward, furious, smoldering. "Let her go," he hissed dangerously. Just watching this guy holding Zephyra as though she belonged to him was infuriating.

"I'm afraid not. We need this girl in order to free the Queen." The leader then handed Zephyra to another hooded figure. "Take her."

The one who had taken Zephyra nodded and suddenly ran, fast as lightning, before anyone could register what had happened. On instinct, Gray had made a move to give chase before the leader delivered a punch to his gut, sending him flying. Gray winced in pain. _The hell was that?_

"Sorry, Fairy Tail. I can't let you take the body back until we revive our Queen," he said coolly.

"Her name is Zephyra," Gray hissed through clenched teeth. "She's not just a host body for some demon you freaks worship."

The girl battling Erza had watched the exchange from the corner of her eye. "Zorr's being a little too chatty with the ice mage there," she muttered.

"Zorr?" Erza repeated, seeing an opening to swing her blade to the girl's side. Reflexively, the girl had spun her blade to block Erza's attack. "He's been searching for the Butterfly Queen ever since it was reborn. He has a bit of a sick love for the thing. Of course, once we extract it from the girl, there'll be nothing but chaos and death starting with one," she sighed happily.

"You fiends don't even care that you're sacrificing a life?!" Erza demanded furiously.

"You sentimental fool," the girl murmured before thrusting her blade forcefully to try to disarm Erza. "That stupid girl your guild is trying so hard to get back wasn't even alive."

Natsu, with aid from Happy and Lucy, was still having trouble with the still-cloaked figure. He had seen one of their numbers flee with Zephyra in their grip and seen Gray trying to go after them while their leader was blocking him. "Hey, Lucy," he said in a low voice.

Lucy glanced at the fire dragon slayer. "Yeah, what is it?" she whispered.

"Think you can take this clown with your spirits?"

"What are you planning?"

Natsu whispered his plan to Lucy while the silent Worshipper had the stance of one expected a dual attack, eyes invisible beneath the hood. When Natsu had finished explaining, Lucy gave him a nod to show she understood before taking out one of her other keys. "Open Gate of the Lion: Loke!" she called out as with a blinding light, Loke stood before the two mages.

"Am I taking out this clown, beautiful?" Loke asked Lucy in a slightly flirtatious tone, aware of the seriousness of the situation. Lucy nodded. "Don't hold back."

As soon as Loke charged at the Silent Worshipper, Happy flew Natsu toward Gray and Zorr. He inhaled air. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Fire spewed from his mouth toward Zorr, who jumped back to avoid the flames from Natsu. Gray had jumped to side, shock written on his face at Natsu's sudden interference. "You idiot, what the hell are you doing?!"

"What the hell are _you_ doing?" Natsu yelled back, pointing at him. "Don't you have someone you need to save?! We'll handle these jerks!"

Gray's expression melted from shock to seriousness. Natsu was right; Zephyra needed him. Taking the opportunity Natsu had given him, he ran in the direction that the other creepy Worshipper had taken her. He couldn't waste time, not when he had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

_Thanks, guys, _he thought as he pushed himself faster.

* * *

_Where am I…? _Zephyra opened her eyes, disoriented. She wasn't in the woods anymore. She seemed to be bound on some cross-shaped monolith. She tried to move her arms or legs, but she couldn't. When her blurry vision cleared, she saw that her feet and her hands were bound by dark, crackling manacles. At her feet, one of the Worshippers was fumbling about, muttering to himself in a low voice.

"Hey." Zephyra tried to make her voice strong, to show she wasn't intimidated. The Worshipper looked up at her and she saw sheer green eyes glaring at her. "So you're awake, are you?" he muttered, sounding almost crossed. "You should have stayed unconscious, girl. This would be less painful for you."

Zephyra's eyes widened as the Worshipper drew a tapered blade from his sleeve. She recognized it from long ago, could see it shimmer from that night.

_The night the Worshippers took her life._

"This is quite a complicated spell," the Worshipper murmured in his low voice. "We must be careful once we sacrifice you."

_Sacrifice_. "No," Zephyra whispered, adrenaline shooting through her body. She began to struggle futilely against her bonds. Her heart began to beat against her bones, thundering in her ears, as fear gripped her limbs in its fierce clutches. She could feel it stirring; the demon that the Worshippers had forced into her body was stirring in glee, in victory.

And what about her? Was her life—her wants—not worth anything?

Zephyra shut her eyes, memories rushing through her, her body trembling from fear and…loss. She thought things would be different this time. She only wanted to live. Why couldn't they give her the choice to live as she chose?

When she opened her eyes, the Worshipper was raising the knife to level with her chest, muttering a spell in a language, obscured yet familiar.

_Just like before…no one is coming to save me…_she thought, closing her eyes. _Just accept that no one is coming…_

"_Zeph!_"

Zephyra's eyes snapped opened and the Worshipper had actually paused, the tip of the knife precariously close to piercing her.

Gray stood there, panting from the exertion of giving chase, determination steeling his eyes. Of course, his shirt had disappeared on the way to this clearing beyond outside of Magnolia, an isolated location.

The Worshipper growled out a curse. "So Zorr failed to have you killed."

"Sucks for you," Gray replied stonily. "I came for Zephyra."

"Get out of here, Gray!" Zephyra cried, a new fear crawling into her heart. "Forget about me!"

"Not a chance, Zephyra," Gray told her, hands curling into fists. "I'm not leaving here without you."

"How _sweet_," the Worshipper spat in disgust. "You've gotten fond of a girl who was never truly alive." He threw his hood back, revealing slicked, black hair, slightly tanned skin.

Gray glared at him. "I don't give a damn that she's got a demon inside her. I don't give a damn about you guys having a sick fascination with that demon," he growled. "The thing I give a damn about is that you assholes want to write her off like she isn't important!"

Zephyra's eyes widened at Gray's statement. He thought her life was important?

"If you want to take the _body _back," the Worshipper crooned coldly, "then fight me."

Gray's eyes flickered to Zephyra's, and she didn't look away.

_I'm going to save you, Zeph, _he promised her silently. _I'll make sure no one hurts you again. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Yeah, this one's a bit shorter..._

* * *

Zorr had thrust Natsu back by just physical strength alone. Natsu could feel himself becoming irritated further and further by Zorr's mocking smirk. The bastard wasn't even using magic and still could manage to knock him around like a freaking dog. What was even more irritating was the fact that their friends were in deep trouble—the anger of that very notion burned inside Natsu, made him want to find some way to beat Zorr's face in.

Lucy and Loke were still fighting the guy Natsu had trouble with before. Every time Loke tried to deliver a blow, the hooded guy kept pushing him back without moving a muscle. The girl having the sword fight with Erza was actually more than a match for the Queen of Fairies. If they didn't pull a win soon, Gray was going to be on his own against the other Worshipper to get Zephyra back before anything bad happens…

"Trying to think of a strategy?" Zorr taunted, his eyes trained on Natsu. Natsu glared at him. "Sure," he scoffed. "The strategy involves us kicking your ass!"

"Look at your team, Salamander," Zorr smirked. "You can barely handle us at our weakest. What makes you think you can beat us?"

"I don't think we'll beat you. We _are _going to beat you," Natsu growled. Happy was flying next to him. "Aye!" he said fiercely.

"All this for a host body." Zorr rubbed at his temple in irritation. Just as suddenly, something massive exuded a loud noise, causing everyone to pause at the noise.

"I assume Gray's found them," Erza said. The female Worshipper's lips curled into a smirk. "Oh, your ice wizard found Cyrus and the girl all right. But he's not coming back."

Erza lunged, but the girl blocked and then used the leverage to swing her foot around toward Erza's face. Erza jumped back before her foot made contact. "Don't underestimate him. Gray's got the motivation to not die at your Cyrus's hand."

The girl laughed. "You won't say that once the Queen is free to rule! As soon as she is revived, you all will be wise to die!"

* * *

_This hooded guy is fast. _Gray wasn't unnerved in the slightest, yet he had hoped his Lancer would slow the guy down. However, the guy had moved with speed that could rival Natsu.

"Your attack is much too slow," he said as he stood beside the cross Zephyra was bound to. He grazed a finger beneath Zephyra's chin. "And this is your savior?" he asked her.

Seeing the fear in Zephyra's eyes, Gray growled. "Ice Make: Hammer!" he roared, bringing the hammer down on the male. The bloodlust that flowed through him was surprising, but not as surprising as finding the man gone. "What the-"

"Gray, behind you!" Zephyra screamed suddenly right as something made impact from behind, sending him sprawling forward at the foot of the cross. Gray pushed himself up to look over his shoulder. The man stared him down imperiously. "You're a fool, boy. You aim to sacrifice yourself to save my daughter when she should be honored for this endeavor."

"What?" Gray hissed. Had he heard this freak right?

"You can't be…" Zephyra's voice was a whisper. "My mother and father are gone…"

"Oh no, my dear. You are Zephyra Meren, daughter of the late Illyn Meren and I, Cyrus Meren." Cyrus had an insane glint in his eye. "It was an honor to have you house our god, but now, the time has come for you to free the Butterfly Queen. You were merely a cocoon while she grew in power."

"You sick son of a bitch!" Gray pushed himself to his feet, charging at Cyrus, wanting to rip him to pieces, to destroy him utterly.

"You're letting emotions blind you, boy." Cyrus raised a hand and a magic circle glowing an eerie green appeared. Instantaneously, wood beams shot out, pounding into Gray with such ferocity, he was surprised his bones didn't break upon impact.

"Stop it!" Zephyra screamed, struggling against her bonds. "Father, don't hurt him, please!"

"You go so far as to beg for his life, Zephyra?" Cyrus mused. "He is interfering with our ceremony and you plead to let him live?"

"I'll do whatever you want, Father," she whispered. "I'll let you sacrifice me. Just heed this one request as a father to his child. Don't hurt Gray anymore."

Gray turned to look at her in shock. "Zeph-!"

"I suppose I shall heed this request of yours, my dear," Cyrus said before snapping his fingers. Wooden stalks wound around Gray, holding him fast. "What…the hell is this?" he snarled, trying to break the hold, but the stalks would not give. He turned his eyes to the cross that held his friend.

"I shall like him to bear witness to the Butterfly Queen's return," Cyrus told Zephyra with a smile. He drew the knife from his sleeve. Zephyra's eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall. Her heart was pounding with fear, but she didn't dare try and fight back. Her eyes flickered to Gray, aware that he was going to witness her last minutes, no, _seconds _of life. _Thank you for trying, _she mouthed.

Cyrus muttered in the unknown language again before raising the blade, pressing the tip where her scar began, where a blade had once drained her blood. She closed her eyes…

"That's your daughter!" Gray shouted at Cyrus, fighting futilely against his bonds again. "You should be protecting her, not giving her up to these freaks!"

Cyrus turned to look at Gray. "You should remain silent, boy. My daughter was already foolish enough to let you into her life. You should be grateful that she saved you from an excruciating death," he hissed before turning back to Zephyra. "And now, my dear…your time has come."

He drew the knife back and then, ruthlessly, plunged the blade into the heart of his seventeen-year-old daughter. Zephyra let out a scream that would haunt Gray forever. It wasn't a scream of delayed fear at being cut. It was a scream signifying pain beyond pain, of death. Cyrus dragged the knife downward, cutting Zephyra open and the seal on her arm faded beneath her skin. Gray watched in horror as Zephyra opened her eyes once more, blood pouring from her as though it was a waterfall crashing on the rocks. Then her eyes closed, her body seizing, arching off of the cross as a murky green substance began to emerge from the gaping slash. Beams of light—a light green color—accompanied the substance as more was expelled from Zephyra's body, taking a form of a person as it fell on the grass. As soon as the last of it was expelled, the manacles holding Zephyra fast disappeared and her lifeless body hit the ground.

Gray registered nothing else. He didn't even realize that his bonds had released him, didn't even see Cyrus on his knees as the substance suddenly gained flesh. All he could see was the body of the girl he had known, bloody, never to move again…

"Your Majesty," crooned Cyrus, on his knees, as an imperial woman stood, dressed green. Thin, fragile butterfly wings protruded from her shoulders, fluttering here and there. Her eyes were the murky green that overshadowed Zephyra's eyes when she lost control, the matching, rune markings trailing from her eyes to her chin. Her hair was a lighter shade of green, the color of plant stems. She looked at her own hands, examined her own flesh, before looking at her former host's body. "Finally," she whispered. "Finally, I am free."

That one word jolted Gray from his trance, but he couldn't bear to move just yet. Even trying to do so would feel as though he'd break into pieces. The Queen looked to him, a maniacal smile gracing her lips. "Well, well. Glad to finally meet you in my own body, Gray Fullbuster~" she sang. "Although I do have to say, if I had stayed in your friend's fragile body any longer, I'd have to overrule her and kill everyone in your guild that way~"

Gray's anger centered on this…_thing_. This thing was the reason Zephyra had been alone, the reason she had been in so much pain, the reason she was dead…

"I'm glad you're here first," the Queen taunted, moving toward him much like a cat to its prey. "Now you'll get to die after your little Zephyra~"

"Highness," Cyrus croaked. "Highness, I had promised my daughter that the boy would live, that he would not perish."

Instantaneously, plant stalks pierced Cyrus's body. The Queen's smile was gone and her expression was murderous, her arm outstretched where the stalks had originated. "I made no such promise to your worthless child, fool," she spat as the stalks retracted. Cyrus's eyes were wide with shock as blood spurted from his multiple wounds and his body fell, facedown, onto the ground.

The Queen sighed. "Ah, well. I guess the father dying after his child is appropriate." Her smile returned, sinister, merciless. "Now, it's your turn." She turned her hand onto him and Gray readied himself, preparing to use his shield. The stalks jutted from her outstretched hand so fast, it caught Gray off guard. He couldn't create his shield fast enough—

Before he could be pierced, something shot up from the ground to shield him, shielding him from all sides. The Queen made an ugly noise of dissatisfaction as the stalks repeatedly struck the strange cocoon surrounding Gray.

Wait…_Cocoon_…Gray could see through the filmy shield, could see the Queen's attention diverted from him to—

His heart jumped. He could see her, clear as day.

Zephyra's head was raised, her eyes hollowed, her hand also outstretched in Gray's direction. There was a ghost of determination in her eyes—the only glimmer of life that shone in those unwavering blue irises.

It was determination to protect him. Whatever her final request had been, it moved her body on instinct alone while her soul was gone. Whatever the Queen had hissed, she had gone, away from the clearing, and Gray had an idea of where she was headed. Through the cocoon, he saw Zephyra's body collapse back onto the ground, lifeless once more, and the cocoon fell away. Gray ran to her side, carefully cradling her body in his arms. "Zeph," he murmured, pushing away some of her hair. "Zeph, wake up, please."

Her eyes remained closed, skin cold to the touch, blood beginning to dry in a dark, crimson stain. The finality of it dawned on him both slowly and panic-fast. She was gone. He was numb, unable to even summon the tears to mourn her. He shut his eyes, pressed his forehead against hers. _I didn't keep my promise. I let you down again, Zeph…_

When he raised his head, he set Zephyra's body on the ground, pressing the back of his fingers against her cheek briefly, before standing up. _I'll come back for you_, he told her silently before taking off back to where his friends were battling the other Worshippers.

* * *

"She's come back!" Zorr exclaimed, gleefully, his eyes glowing maniacally. "The Queen has returned!"

"What?" Natsu felt the shock flow through him. Lucy's eyes had gone wide.

"Does that mean…?" Erza whispered.

"Did Zephyra…" Happy squeaked, his large eyes filling.

"It means the girl is dead and our Queen will rule this world!" Zorr bellowed, practically quivering with happiness. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Happy were chilled to the bone. If the Queen was revived, then Gray failed in saving Zephyra.

"I smell fairies~" sang a maniacal voice. The Butterfly Queen emerged from the trees, smiling her sinister smile. The girl, other hooded Worshipper, and Zorr all bowed to her. "Your Majesty," they mumbled reverentially.

"You're the thing that was in Zephyra?" Natsu asked.

Her smile was unwavering. "I _was_. Now that I'm free, my first order of business-" Her wings spread to their full length "—is to put an end to Fairy Tail."


End file.
